


I'll Always Be There

by Gabbyd193



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbyd193/pseuds/Gabbyd193
Summary: Peter has been having nightmares every night for the past month. And Tony's not going to sit by and let this continue.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I'll Always Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I haven't written in a good while and I'm sorry about that! Been super busy. I'll be posting the next chapter for the fic "More than meets the eye" soon.  
> This was going to be a One shot but I decided to make it 2 chapters!  
> (( Italicized sentences are thoughts ))

Peter screams as he sits up quickly.

Heart racing and eyes flickering around all over the room. He can feel his heart pounding in his ears.

Shoulders raised high. Shirt was soaked and sticking to his body. Peter looked around the room, noticing his Star Wars posters on the wall and the Iron Man pillow thrown at the end of his bed to his box of legos In the corner of the room.

Realizing he was safe and he was in his room. He let out a breath and Peter sagged his shoulders.

Flopping back down to his bed. He put his forearms over his head. “It was just a dream. It never happened..”

Peter looked up at the ceiling, “Hey Friday?” “Yes peter?” “Is Mr. Stark ok? Where is he right now?”

He started to sweat, he was hoping it was all a dream and nothing actually happened.

“Mr. Stark is alright, he is currently downstairs in the kitchen ordering some food.

Would you like me to inform him of the nightmare you just had?”

Peter's eyes widened and panicked, “NO no no it’s ok! No need for that Friday. Don’t tell him please.”

“If you so wish” Friday said displeased.

Peter could only guess that she wanted him to talk to someone about his nightmare.

He’s only been dreaming of the same dream for the past month or so.

Waking up the same way with Friday there asking if she should tell Mr. Stark.

“It's ok Friday, I promise. I’m practically an avenger. I can deal with stuff like this myself.

If the avengers can fight off evil without a problem then I can handle a stupid nightmare.” Peter huffed out, glanced at the ceiling.

Waiting for her to respond. But after a moment or two he still didn’t get a response.

“Friday?” A moment later she finally spoke “...I’m here, while I may not approve of your choices. I’ll respect your wishes Peter.

It may be beneficial to talk to someone about it.” Closing his eyes, Peter let out a breath.

“I know Fri, but it’s ok.” With that Peter sat up and went to get a fresh change of clothes.

He really soaked through his shirt and underpants. “Nasty..” 

~

“Yes do I need to repeat it again? We’ll have 10 pizzas, 2 with pepperoni and ham, 2 with pineapple, 3 with spinach, pepperoni and bacon, and 3 with cheese. 

Yes. Yes mhm, ok 40 minutes out? Alright thank you see you then.”

Finally ending the call tony let out a sigh. “Lord that wasn’t even a difficult order.”

Grabbing the remote next to him on the couch he turned on the tv.

The Office started playing, Peter and him were watching it earlier in the day.

“Hmm, I guess I’ll leave this on. Oh shit wait.” Looking at his watch he realized it was time to get Peter up.

Peter was tired and took a nap earlier, but wanted to be awake before he ordered the food.

Getting up he went to his elevator and went up to the floor Peter was on. 

Walking along the hallways he smiled like a fucking dork. He was so happy he had Peter over for the weekend.

They were trying to figure out a weekend that would work for the both of them to hang out.

And once they figured it all out. Tony gave May a call and explained what their weekend would entail, and he got permission.

He had Happy pick Peter up yesterday after school and stop by their apartment to grab some clothes and his school work.

They’ve been doing this every couple of weekends now for the last few months.

Peter would stay for the weekend and they would work on some science, tinker on his suit, do adjustments on Peter's suit, help him with his hw, and lastly watch some movies.

Still grinning like an idiot he came along to peter's room and noticed the door was ajar.

“ _Oh, is he already awake?_ ” Peeping in he noticed Peter was sitting up and talking with Friday.

Their voices seemed to be tuned out and far away. “Hmm..” Deciding to be polite, he waited until they were finished.

After a few minutes of silence he knocked on the door.

“Hey Peter! Dinners almost here. I ordered your favorite, pineapple on pizza!”

Hearing some shuffling around and steps the door opened and Peter came out wearing a Science pun shirt and grey sweatpants.

Noticing the tired look and dark bags under his eyes he planned on mentioning that later.

“Nice shirt haha, come along young padawan, pizza awaits.”

Looking down at his shirt Peter laughed. “Thanks for getting take out!

You know I could’ve just bought over food from Mays you know? I don’t want to burden you-“

he was cut off from Tony's hand in front of his face.

“You my boy, are anything But a burden. Don’t worry about a few pizzas for dinner. It’s not even a problem so don’t sweat it buddy.”

Putting his hand down they continued their way to the elevator going down to the dining room.

“Boss there's a delivery man requesting access to drop off the pizzas.”

“Ohh yes! Thank you dear, inform reception and have them bring it up.” 

~

“Mr. Stark I know you ordered a few pizzas but 10!?”

Peter said incredulously. There were so many different types of pizza.

They were all large pizzas for one, and two, all of those toppings had to have added up a lot.

Tony took a seat at the table and grabbed a slice of pepperoni and ham.

“Are you forgetting how big your appetite truly is?

I know you need to eat more to keep up with your spidey powers bucko.”

Peter followed suit and grabbed a slice of pizza too. “Well yes but, but that was a lot..”

Peter felt a bit bad, Tony didn’t need to spend all of that money on him just because of his spider metabolism.

Yes he needed to eat more but he could deal, he won’t make others spend even more money on him just to keep up his weight.

Aunt may has done more than enough for him as it is. He wouldn’t put that on her.

Looking at Peter with a pointed look, “it’s really not a problem petey, I promise I don’t mind splurging some money on the weekend to get us some food.

I’d rather you not go hungry while you're in my care. I know aunt hotty wouldn’t appreciate that!”

Tony laughed out and grabbed another slice.

Peter let out a sigh, “yeah yeah I know..but still.”

Peter started to eat but seemed a bit upset.

“No but still peter. It’s ok, now how about after we eat this lovely food, we continue where we left off on The Office?”

The thought of watching the office perked peter right up.

Slowly turning his whole body in the direction of tony he replied with a deep but satisfying word. “Yes.”

Tony just stared at him with an odd look, with his pizza just hanging In his mouth.

“You’re one weird kid pete.” Tony laughed out. 

~

Peter was sitting at the couch remote in hand.

Waiting for tony to come over. He was in the kitchen getting some snacks together.

Tony popped his head out of the kitchen to look at Peter.

“The popcorn is almost done! I’m grabbing us some chips and pudding ok? Kids like pudding right?”

Peter smiled and rolled his eyes, “yes Mr. Stark, I like pudding. I’m not a kid though! I’m almost an adult!”

Tony barked a laugh. “Rigghhtt, and I’m almost dead, 6 feet under ground below my gravestone.

You’re only 14 kiddo. Bask in your youth while you can. Being an adult sucks.”

Tony continued to laugh and went back to grabbing the snacks.

After hearing that Perters eyes widened and his body froze up.

It was like his body was in shock. His chest started to tighten and his breathing quickly picked up.

Breath started to come out in short puffs.

“Boss peter is currently experiencing a panic attack!” Friday spoke out.

Tony hearing this, he dropped the snacks and ran over to peter.

Noticing Peter was indeed having a panic attack, he freaked out.

This was his boy! Peter started to scratch vigorously at his chest.

Making deep red marks under his shirt. “Can-t b-brea-th!” “Peter! Hey hey it’s ok bud!”

Tony pulled peters hands away from his chest and sat beside him and quickly assessed the situation.

Peter was struggling to breathe and was panicking. Over what, he didn’t know.

“Peter, Peter listen to me! Follow my rhythm, breath through your nose and out your mouth.

Peter shook his head slightly, his heartbeat started to go wild and all he could barely hear tony over the sound of the beating in his ears.

“Yes you can! Here come on listen, look at me.”

Tony put his hands under Peter's jaw and made him look at him.

“Breathe in… and out… Come on pete, you can do it!” Tony said with urgency.

After a minute peter finally was following tony's lead.

“There you go.. you got it petey keep doing that. In.. and out…”

Looking around the room, tony grabbed the knitted blanket on the edge of the couch.

Here, take this. Tony put the blanket in peters hand.

Feel this, what does it feel like? Peter rolled the blanket between his fingers.

Getting a good feeling of it. “S-soft..k-knitted..” Peter breathed out.

His breathing was slowing down and his chest wasn’t so restricted.

“Good yes petey.” Bringing peter close to his chest he hugged him and ran one of his hands through his hair.

Those curls are literally to die for. Tony didn’t know why Peter hated his curls so much. Before peter went to bed he had his hair all pinned down and combed.

And when he woke up he had a full on bed head.

Which really didn’t help peters mood at the time.

“Are you doing ok pete?” Tony said worryingly. Peter breathed in and out once more and just went body limp in tonys hold.

Tony gathered him up some more so Peter didn’t slip out of his hold.

“Yeah...I’m doing alright. Sorry about that.” Tony pulled back slightly so he could look at peters face.

Peter sucked in some breath silently as he took in tonys face.

His face was so sullen and stricken with grief.

“Why are you apologizing? You have no reason to bud! What happened there? What brought up that attack?”

Peter looked away but tony brought his face back.

“Peter..what happened come on. That was really bad.” Peter bit his lip and closed his eyes.

He was really struggling here. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. Especially tony..about what’s been bothering him.

Its embarrassing not to mention childish. It’s just a dumb fear. He’s too old to be getting nightmares and going to someone about it.

“Tony..I.. I really don’t want to talk about it right now.” Peter muttered quietly.

Tony looked at peter in disbelief. “Peter you cannot be serious..

You just had a panic attack in my living room! That was anything but alright! You know you can talk to me about anything bambino.

Peter stood up and started to pace around the room.

“Tony I, I thank you for helping me out there. But I really have this handled.”

He stopped walking around and stood in front of Tony.

Tonys eyes widened and was starting to get a teensy pissed off, “you think that- that was handled?! Peter you were clawing the hell out of your chest!

I wouldn’t be surprised if you cut yourself up through your shirt. Something had to have happened to make you react that way.

I’ve had my fair share of panic attacks in life and having one that severe comes from something and I want to help you out Peter.”

Peter threw his hands in the air in frustration. “Aughh!

Tony I know and I understand but. PLEASE. Just give me some time and when I’m ready I’ll come talk to you about it.

I need time to think and process. So please. Let’s just drop it for right now and watch The Office.”

Peter walked into the kitchen and grabbed the snacks.

He came back and abruptly sat down beside tony and dropped the snacks on top of them.

Grabbing the remote he pressed play.

Tony sat there staring at the tv. He was honestly gobsmacked to say the least.

Glancing at Peter in the corner of his eye he saw that peter was eating the potato chips.

Looking dead ahead at the tv. Not sparing a glance at tony.

Tony decided he’ll just..wait until tonight to process everything that just happened and try to figure out what happened. 

~

“Thanks for watching The Office with me, I know it can get boring at times.”

Peter said as he helped tony put the rest of the snacks away that they didn’t eat.

Tony paused and looked at Peter. “The office? Boring? HAH that’s a good one. That man Dwight is truly the man that keeps that office running. It would be interesting to see if he ever became the manager.”

Tony didn’t know that Peter has watched the office countless times so he knows how it ends.

Peter proceeded to made a face and imagined a camera zoomed in on him like in the office.

“Yep I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Tony just stared at him for a moment and laughed. “Kid you’re so weird.

But that’s what I love about you kiddo.”

Tony said as he ruffled peters hair and walked past him. Peter stared at tony..

“ _H_ _e...he loves me? He must’ve just meant as a friendly gesture kind of thing? He doesn’t… no one. It’s not like I’m anything to him other than Spider-Man and his kid friend.. I mean. I can’t deny that I see him as a parental figure. But I’m sure.. no I know. That I’m not anything like a son to him._ ”

Peter shook his head. He didn’t need to think about that stuff right now.

Looking at his watch he realized how late it was getting.

“You going to head up to bed bucko? It’s getting late and if we get up early tomorrow we can work on a new prototype for your web shooters.”

Tony smiled and started to steer peter towards the elevator.

Peters sure his brain just short circuited. “Oh shit for real?!

Oh my god that would be amazing Mr. Stark!”

Tony laughed, “slow your roll pete, and you better be careful of that type of language. You never know when cap will show up. He just loves to lecture the young on how bad naughty language is.”

Peter playfully pushed tony aside. “Pffft I bet. He is a old man after all.”

Finally at the elevator, tony gives peter a hug and sends him off.

“Sleep well bambino, I’ll see you in the morning. We need to work on you calling me Tony.”

Laughing peter returned the hug.

“Goodnight Mr. Stark, and aaaah yeah, I’ll start working on that tomorrow. I’ve just known you as “Mr. Stark” for so long so it’s been like second nature calling you that!”

Peter laughed while rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

“See you in the morning!” And with that Peter was off. Tony stood there for a moment and went to work.

Taking the elevator downstairs he went to his lab.

“Friday, I need to know what’s been going on. Have you noticed any strange behavior from Peter lately?”

“Per one of my privacy protocols I can’t respond to that unless you specifically order them.”

Tony didn’t even hesitate, “tell me everything Fri. I’ll talk to the kid when he’s ready but just give me some idea as to what’s going on. I can’t be left in the dark after what just happened.”

Tony took a seat on his bench and pulled out his laptop.

“Mr. Parker has been having recurring nightmares that have been happening every night for the past month and a half.

When he is not here, Karen reports to me that she hears peter having these episodes. Which has led to panic attacks and severe anxiety.”

Tony placed his head in his hands. He was shocked.

Peter had no trouble coming to him in the past about his problems or troubles.

Whether it be from girl trouble or telling off his bully and his parents.

Peter always came to him or May when something went wrong.

Unless..maybe it was about them? Speaking of which.

“Friday why did you regret to inform me when this first started to happen if you knew it was an ongoing problem?”

Tony was getting a bit pissed off here. Maybe if she had brought this up to him from the get go he could’ve found a solution to help peter.

“I didn’t inform you boss due to the privacy protocol and Peter requested me not to. And at the time I saw it best fit.”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well then amend the protocol, and inform me when Peter is having a nightmare, panic attacks, elevated heart rate, above the average range for him and all of the above that you feel that are mental or physical health risks Friday.”

He thought he had set the protocol to that but he guessed it slipped his mind and forgot to add it. “Damnit..”

“Sorry boss, protocol amended.” Friday had the decency to sound remorseful. 

Finally making it to his room Peter closed his door and dressed into his night clothes.

Sighing, Peter laid down and looked at his phone.

Noticing he had 5 unread messages.

3 from Ned and 2 from Aunt May. Opening up mays first. 

May: Hey baby just wishing you a good night and you have fun with Tony this weekend alright! 

Love you! Xoxo. 

Smiling, “love you too aunt May..” he sent her a goodnight text.

And checked out what Ned wanted. 

Ned: bro bro bro. You need to come over soon

I got a new lego collection for us to build. This time it’s a 5000 piece space tower. 

Deciding to message him tomorrow Peter turned off his phone.

Closing his eyes all Peter could do was think about how awful he treated Mr. Stark tonight.

All the man wanted to do was help..

“ _B_ _ut what did I do instead of accepting the help like any normal person..oh yeah just screamed at him to leave it alone! Yeah I'm a great kid alright. A great big douche bag for sure.”_ “UgHhh!”

“ _God I’m an asshole…_ ”

It seemed that staring at the wall for an ungodly amount of time seemed to have done the trick and Peter was out like a light. 

~

“Mr. Stark! No no no no Please you have to get up! Please be ok?! Come on!”

Peter pulled the almost unconscious man up and helped tony lean against him.

Peter hobbled them both behind a dumpster.

Dropping tony down peter coughed. He had a shit ton of smoke in his lungs.

Buildings were blown up and there were fires all around.

Mr. Stark recruited peter to another mission but this time it was just peter and Mr. Stark.

Their objective was to go into this town in the outskirts of Germany, they were basically scouting out some suspicious activity and looking around.

Peter didn’t get the full scope of it. But basically from what Mr. Stark said, there was some talk about illegal missiles stolen from the US that they obtained.

And it was worth looking into, and it would be some good experience for Peter to gain from.

So they thought that this would be a regular walk in the park, take the bad guys down and take the missiles back.

But what they didn’t take into account was that these terrorists had some serious alien technology and there were more people than they anticipated.

And right now, tony just got shot twice in his chest.

Peter looked down at tony and noticed he was losing blood at a rapid pace.

“Shit shit shit. Hold on Mr. Stark! Looking at his surroundings he hopped over to this mauled up dead body.

The stench of blood filled peters nose, making him full on cringe and pull back.

“Eugghh..” With a look of disgust, peter ripped some cloth off of this guy and went back to tony.

Quickly applying pressure to the wounds tony let out a pained moan.

Peter looked up at tony worryingly. “I’m sorry.. it’s- it’s going to be ok..”

Tony opened his eyes and groaned. “Peter.. I need you to listen.”

Tony put a hand behind peters head, bringing him close.

“We both lost communication and can’t contact anyone.. I need you to know that. I am so proud o-of you and you will go places k-kid.”

Tony cringed and started coughing and a moment later some blood came out too.

Staining his mouth and clothes. “Mr. Stark! Hey hey come on! It’s going to be ok! I’ll go find someone and call 911.”

Peter looked around rapidly looking for any sign of phone lines or buildings that could have an operational phone.

But this town was practically destroyed. All of the buildings were either burning and blown up.

After they were ambushed all hell broke loose.

Tony hastily grabbed onto Peter pulling him down onto the ground with him.

“W-woah!” Peter grunted as he was yanked down rather roughly.

“Peter! L-listen. I don’t have much time left and I knew this was going to happen sooner or later.”

Tony looked Peter in the eyes with so much love and sincerity.

“I need you to know that I’ve always thought of you as my own and I care about you so much. You’re so smart and kind and loving.

You won’t see me.. but I’ll be right there next to you and I’ll be in here.”

Tony placed his hand over peters chest. Peters eyes were filled with unshed tears.

“You- you can’t go.. so many people need you. I need you.”

Tony smiled, “I know but it’ll be ok. I love you Peter.”

Peter sniffed, the tears finally flowing down his dirty face. "I love you too.."

Tony looked beyond peter and quickly tapped Peters spider symbol 3 times

and a blue shield surrounded peters entire body as a bullet went through tonys skull.

Blood splattered all over peter over the shield.

Peter stared in shock as his mentor...his friend..someone he considered a father figure just.. die. In a split second.

Voices of people cheered as they finally took down Tony Stark.

Finally it settled into him that tony just died.

~

“AAAHHHH!!” Peter screamed as he sat up and looked around the room.

Realizing it was just a dream he broke down crying.

“Oh my god...I need to stop. It’s just a dream. He’s perfectly fine. Nothing happened.”

Peter took some deep breaths and ran his hand through his hair.

“ _It’s ok peter he’s perfectly fine.”_ Laying back down peter stared at the ceiling in contempt.

 _“_ _I’m nearly 15.. I shouldn’t be having dreams like this. It’s just stupid. God I’m ridiculous.. tony or may would just find this funny if I talked to them about it. I don’t need to talk to anyone. I’ll be fine. It’s just a dream.”_

5 quick knocks landed on peters door. Peter looked at the door anxiously.

“ _S_ _hit..who can it be at this hour? Tony should be in bed by now right?”_

 _“_ Hey peter? It’s me tony. Can I come in for a moment?”

Coughing slightly, Peter quickly rubbed the tears out of his eyes,

“Yes you can come in.” Tony opened the door and was found to be wearing some blue pajama pants and a ACDC t-shirt.

“Nice shirt,” Peter laughed. Tony was always jamming out to their music.

Tony smirked for a moment but he replaced that with a frown.

“Friday how are his vitals?” Looking peter up and down, he looked relatively ok.

Though his eyes were red and swollen and still had those dark circles under his eyes.

“Peters heart rate and oxygen levels are slowing down.” Peter stared at the ceiling in shock.

“ _Why is she telling him this stuff? More so why is he asking about it?”_

Tony let out a breath. “Hey bud are you doing ok? Your eyes are a little bloodshot..”

Peter laughed nervously. “Yeah I think my allergies are acting up and I kept rubbing at my eyes.”

Tony just looked at him weirdly.

“Pete..you don’t have allergies.”

Peter just stared at tony like-

  
  


“That..may be true. But my eyes were still bothering me.”

Tony sat down beside him, “righttt, well. I think we need to have a little talk.”

Peter cringed slightly. “Can we talk tomorrow?” He fake yawned and rubbed his face.

“It’s getting late and I’m getting really tired.” Tony just gave him concerned look.

Sighing, tony gave peter a hug and stood up.

“Alright. You have a point there, it is 12am. But listen, you and I are going to talk tomorrow morning because we need to get some stuff out in the open ok?

And there’s no backing out of it. Cause if you won’t talk to me about it I’ll inform may and we can go from there. Cause whatever it is, it’s been bothering you pete.”

Tony said, concerned. Peter nodded his head shakily.

“Yeah o-of course. N-no need to get Aunt May involved! I’ll talk with you tomorrow.”

Tony smiled slightly and wished Peter goodnight. Sitting still, listening to tonys feet walk down the hall to his bedroom and door close.

Then peter laid down and let out a big sigh. He let his mind wander and he just realized something. 

“Hey Friday? Why did Mr. Stark come in here?” He told her not to say anything and she said she wouldn't.

“ _So.. why did he come here so quickly? I know Tony wants to talk about my panic attack earlier but that sudden at this time of night?”_

“Boss came in because I informed him of your rising heart rate and nightmare.”

With those words peter was instantly filled with anger.

“What do you Mean you Told him!? You said you wouldn’t tell him Friday!”

Standing up he started to pace around his room angrily. “I trusted you not to tell him!”

“I’m sorry Peter but Boss requested to know what was going on with you this past month.”

She at least had the decency to sound upset.

Not liking her answer peter grabbed his pillow he screamed into it.

“AUGH... what am I going to do?? I can’t talk to him about it.. I can’t talk to May about it. That would just be embarrassing. God my life… ughhhhhhh.”

Putting his pillow back on the bed he laid down and got under the covers.

“I’ll figure it out in the morning.

~

Peter woke up to the feeling of the pillow being pulled off his head.

“Wake up sleeping beauty!” Tony said as he threw the pillow across the room and pulled the curtains open.

Letting in the bright sun to bask upon the dark room.

“AUGH” peter pulled the blankets over his face to get away from the sun.

“Noo nope wakey wakey eggs and BAKEY.” Tony sang to his sweet petey pie.

Peter looked at tony with a look of distaste. “You are way too happy this early in the morning.”

Tony tutted, “it is time to get up petey! I made us a great breakfast. I whipped us up some eggs, toast, biscuits and some juice.”

Peter stared at tony and the man was the spitting image of the Sunny D guy. Too damn excited.

“I have to admit that sounds really good. Alright I’m up I’m up.”

Peter finally stood up and made his bed.

“Alrighty then thank you Peter. I’ll see you in the dining room! After breakfast we’re going to sit down and have That talk ok? See you downstairs!”

And with that tony closed his door.

Peter paused what he was doing and froze. “Oh crap..” 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo what do you think? haha


End file.
